


A Three Star Constellation

by GraciousVictory



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse Mentions, Bro Strider Mentions, Dragons, F/F, Fantasy AU, Gen, Healthy Polyamory, I gave Kanaya a greatsword, Knights - Freeform, Magic, More tags and characters as the story is written, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Roxy Lalonde, Other, Pirates, Probably Cool Swordfights, THE WHOLE DEAL, Trans Character, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraciousVictory/pseuds/GraciousVictory
Summary: Twenty years after the fall of the Alternian Empire, the world is on the brink of war once again.  Can a void-corrupted assassin with a heart of Light, a seamstress who was once a protector, and an exiled princess with a deadly secret stop the world from falling into war once again?
Relationships: Jade Harley/Kanaya Maryam, Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde, Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Jane Crocker/Roxy Lalonde, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Three Star Constellation

Twenty years ago, the Empire of Alternia fell. The capital was burned to the ground with both the figurative fires of retribution and the literal fires of sorcery, psionics, and the more mundane contributors of torches and pitch.

The Empress took her last breath, and the world was, for the first time in memory, free. Her Heiress was taken in chains to the palace of glass, where she would reign in name only, an Empress at swordpoint from only six years old. 

Now, the continent of Skaia has been split into two regions--Prospit, full of temperate lowlands and deep, primal forests--and Derse with its deep swamps and storm-wracked, rocky coasts. Until now, the both regions were further split into countless myriad kingdoms, each building up something new from the ashes of thousands of years of oppression and torment. Troll and human alike stood tall together and built a new world.  
  
But peace, as is the nature of such things, cannot last. Not every kingdom was founded in rebellion, and not every monarch was content with the new way of life.

Our story begins in a small country in Prospit, the kingdom of Egbertia and its capital city of Crocker Cove. It was a small coastal nation that was both peaceful and prosperous, set on the edge of a sea that carried a pleasant breeze whether in sun, storm, night, or mist.

The people here were happy. King Atlas Egbert-Crocker was a good man and a strong, if sometimes inscrutable, leader. He treated his people well, and had an excellent sense of humor.

Well, most of the people in Egbertia were happy.  
  
One in particular was not.  
  
Kanaya Maryam was starting to think that today was entirely not her day, in fact.  
  
“Do you often keep strange girls at swordpoint? Or do I happen to be the lucky recipient of your particular brand of Egbertian hospitality?”  
  
Kanaya glared down the edge of her greatsword at the human on the other end of it. She had to have been about Kanaya’s age, somewhere in her early twenties. She was short and broad hipped and dressed all in black with a symbol in white that was almost like a skull and almost like a tentacled beast emblazoned across it. Three feet away from her were a pair of long, thin, black and purple knives.

“Oh Im So Sorry I Say Incredibly Sarcastically” Kanaya was a tall troll with a pair of curved horns, one of which was hooked at the end. She was wearing a long dress that was black at the skirt and green on the body. Its frilly sleeves did not look like they belonged to the outfit of someone who wielded a greatsword so easily, but the thick cords of muscle underneath them more than matched the large, heavy weapon. “While Yes Normally One Might Ask Another If She Happens To Be Okay When They Come Careening Down From A Rooftop And Ruthlessly Destroy An Entire Line Of Laundry With Their Posterior In This Case I Am Making An Exception On Account Of The Fact That You Are Dressed And Armed Like The Parody Of An Assassin”

“I could be wearing it ironically.” Rose said, locking her lavender eyes with Kanaya’s jade.  
  
“You Also Immediately Drew Your Knives On Me That Was Also Very Suspicious”  
  
“It’s a reflex. I am constantly surrounded by the eminently stabbable, and I do like being prepared just in case I’m fortunate enough that one of them has finally given me an excuse.” Rose shifted slightly, pressing her hand against the wall behind her. She was sitting amongst a pile of laundry and the only solace in the misery of being slightly damp from this position was the fact that Roxy was not here to make fun of her for it.

“Well I Assure You I Am Very Not Stabbable I Mean You May Be Able To Physically Attempt It But The Boning In This Corset Has Broken Worse Than Your Knives” Kanaya shifted her stance slightly and tried to ignore the way that this assassin’s pale hair hung in her eyes. She was pretty, yes, but things needed to get done.  
  
She was not entirely sure what these things were.  
  
“So. Are you intending to raise an alarm? Run me through with that comically huge blade you call a sword?” Rose’s legs tensed just slightly. “I’ve noticed that you haven’t really done much aside from looking very intimidating for someone in a pretty dress. Are weapons like that standard issue for all of the quaint townsfolk in Egbertia? Shall I also watch out for a milkmaid with a glaive? A bookbinder’s warhammer?”

“For Your Information I Used To Be In The Palace Guard Until The Quote Unquote Incident But Thats Not The Point Who Are You And What Are You Doing Here Answer Quickly”

“Who am I? That’s easy. I’m the twin who’s about to be ridiculed severely. On that note, I would advise that you drop your sword? You aren’t exactly who we’re here to kill and it turns out that assassins have ‘rules’ and the like. I’m not entirely sure what the point is but I’m guessing that for some reason they don’t want us to just run around, stabbing whatever the fuck we happen to be in general dagger range.”

“And Why Praytell Would I Give Up My Advantage Of Having You At A Rather Lethal Reminder Of The Said Range Your Weapons Of Choice Happen To Have You Dont Think I Havent Noticed You Subtly Trying To Get Into The Right Position With Which To Make Some Sort Of Suicidal Grab For Your Knives Of Course I Say Subtly Without An Ounce Of Sincerity As At The Moment Your Resemble Nothing So Much As A Cat Preparing To Pounce On An Unsuspecting Ball Of Yarn”  
  
“Because my sibling has a firearm pointed at you right now.” Rose’s eyes darted past Kanaya.  
  
“You Dont Think Im Dumb Enough To--”  
  
“sup”  
  
Kanaya turned to the side and started to lift her sword, but paused mid-swing. The other person here was taller and slimmer than the first assassin. They were dressed in black as well, with midnight blue wraps around their arms and legs. The symbol on their chest was some sort of monstrous, four-eyed cat. They were holding a weapon that looked like an ornate metal tube with one end flared and the other attached to a wooden handle and trigger.  
  
She had no idea what the weapon was, but her Ancestor hadn’t raised her to be a fool. She lowered the blade and dropped it to the ground.

“k cool” Roxy said as they lowered the weapon slightly and winked a bright pink eye at her. “ur cute id hate 2 have 2 put a bullet in u! u doing ok there sis?”

“I’m fine.” Rose picked up her knives and slipped them in sheathes on her belt. 

“so r u having....a nice trip so far???” Roxy gave their sister a huge, wide grin.  
  
Rose glared at them. “I am, as a matter of fact. I love falling off things, it’s my absolute favorite thing to do.”

“‘its a roof roxy they arent going 2 be that much diff in prospit’”  
  
“Says the one who brought a weapon that they literally do not have in this region here.” Rose had a matching smirk to her sibling’s.

“ok listen in my defense no 1 knos what tf it is?” Roxy looked back over to Kanaya, who had been inching towards a door that was open a crack, one that led into the tailor’s shop beside them. “also dont even try it lady! this thing can put a round thru dragonscale!”

“I Suspect Thats An Exaggeration But I Am Not Familiar Enough With Dersite War Machinery To Make A Definitive Comment About Said Weapons Potency” Kanaya glanced between the two of them. “So What Pray Tell Do You Intend To Do With Me Im Not Naive Enough To Think That You Would SImple Allow Me To Leave Unhindered”

“Congratulations, then, as you’ve proven yourself not a complete fool.”  
  
“Im Not The Assassin Dressed Like An Assassin In Broad Daylight Who Also I Repeat Fell Off A Fucking Roof” Kanaya crossed her arms.  
  
Rose put her hands on her hips. “Do you commonly keep a greatsword within reach while hanging up your laundry? I wasn’t aware that this city had bad neighborhoods or that this happened to be one, what with the charming tailories and fruit markets.”

“I--” Kanaya’s green-painted lips tightened. “Im Not Going To Be Lectured On What Is And Is Not An Overreaction When An Assassin Literally Fell On Me Today”  
  
Roxy grinned. “shes got u there sis ne way what should we do w/ her???”  
  
“We could tie her up somewhere, I suppose.” Rose tapped her chin and thought for a moment. “Or, we could bring her with us? And before you accuse me of anything, she said she was once a palace guard. We obviously don’t have enough knowledge of the area. She could assist us.”

“Oh Yes I Would Be More Than Happy To Assist You In Murdering A Member Of Our Beloved Royal Family” Kanaya narrowed her eyes. “I Will Absolutely Not Assist You And There Is Nothing You Can Do To Change My Mind”

“yyyyeah idk rosey i dont think we can drag around what six foot four of troll beefcake like that” Roxy turned to her. “u kno what we need 2 do are u up 2 it? bc--”  
  
“I’m perfectly capable of performing the Shadow Touch, yes.” Rose snapped at her sibling and then turned to Kanaya. “I am sorry, for what it’s worth? But we need both the information in your head, and also, for you to not remember what happened here.”  
  
“I Dont Actually Think Youre Terribly--” Kanaya was cut off when Rose lunged forward, lifting her right hand up in a claw-like motion. A black haze followed her lightning-fast movement and it was only Kanaya’s training that let her dodge back away from the attack. Unfortunately, she also dodged away from her sword.

“shit shes faster than she looks!” Roxy said as they turned and ran directly for the wall. Before they hit, a black portal opened in the wall and closed as soon as they were through.

Rose lashed her hand out with a large, sweeping swipe. Kanaya ducked back and pushed off the wall to avoid the trail of darkness.  
  
Rose lowered herself in a crouch and pulled her hand back. She started to move forward and then stopped, dropping to a knee and cradling her hand as she grimaced in pain. “Fucking dark and dismal hells, not now.”  
  
Kanaya started to raise her hand in defense but then paused. She looked down at Rose as her expression softened, and she held out her hand. “Are You Alright”  
  
Kanaya was interrupted when a figure behind her looped their gun around her and pulled it back, locking her in place with it. She immediately pulled back and struggled against the barrel of the gun. She felt something give, but surprisingly it was in the gun and not in Roxy’s arms.  
  
“You Are Rather Strong For A Human And I Say This As Someone Who Is Strong For Her Blood Color”  
  
“thnx i lift”

Rose pushed herself to her feet and wiped some sort of black goo from her lips. She pulled her hand back.  
  
“rosey maybe this isnt a good idea after all ur not looking great”  
  
“I’m not weak.” Rose said. She looked Kanaya in the eye and lifted up her hand. Kanaya could see the black haze washing off of Rose’s hand in tendrils of energy. She lifted it higher and tried to press it to Kanaya’s head.

“do i look like dad im not saying ur weak im saying its ok if its too hard we can just knock her out or smthn im sorry i mentioned it”

“I’m fine.” Rose snarled. Kanaya tried her best to avoid being touched by the hand, but it was no use.  
  
Kanaya’s body jerked as Rose’s hand pressed against her cheek. The sensation of being touched felt like drowning. It felt like slipping beneath the surface and having to claw for breath but finding nothing. It felt like sinking into the depths and finding nothing more than darkness.

As Kanaya blacked out, the last thing she saw was Rose stumbling away from her and collapsing to the ground.

*****

Far from the coast of Prospit, nestled in the middle of a calm and deep sea was a lonely island covered in dense jungle. Fierce beasts trampled through the undergrowth, and the skies were full of the shadows of giant birds and larger dragons.

In the center of this island, resting in the shadow of a towering dormant volcano, was a tall tower. Most of this tower was plain, white stone, save for two places. The base of the tower, and the areas around the windows of the room at its highest point, were covered in bright, colorful chalk drawings done in wide loops. The tower was stained in faint color under where the drawings were, where they had been washed away by tropical storms time and time again, only to be redrawn with the same enthusiasm every time.

The inside of the room was no less colorful. Similar drawings covered the walls, not just of flowers but of animals of all kinds. Stacks of sticks of colored chalk sat along the wall, as did an old but well kept double bass. A table covered in pieces of firearms, small gears, and clockwork mechanisms sat along one wall with a well-appointed but worn bed sitting near it. There were small box gardens set along the windows, each filled with vegetables, flowers, or flowering vegetables.

There was a young human lady in her mid twenties here, sitting on the edge of her bed with her legs crossed. She had long, chaotic, dark red hair that contrasted greatly with the pair of snow-white canine ears poking out of it. She was wearing a long, white skirt that was smudged heavily with grass stains and a white tunic with more of the same. Her round spectacles were staring down at the object resting in her lap--namely, a cracked crystal ball.  
  
“come on you stupid thing! grrr!” She made a frustrated noise, picked up the ball, and began to shake it. “work! this is stupid!”

The ball, as if the magic words had just been spoken, began to glow from within. Jade’s ears perked up and she pulled the ball back down and rested it in her lap. Her frustrated look turned into a big, happy smile.

“john! hey!!!” Jade’s white-furred tail thumped against the bed behind her. “i was wondering if this stupid thing was broken again”  
  
“aw man, is it still giving you problems? crystal ball, more like crystal bad.”

Jade giggled. “that joke was crystal bad!”  
  
“haha, yeah.”  
  
Jade idly kicked her feet against the bed, causing the crystal ball to wobble in her lap. “soooo...whats going on over there anyway? have any more fun news from the mainland?”  
  
Jade could not see more than John’s blue eyes, square spectacles, and a hint of hair that was a little darker than hers. Even that much human contact was something she craved, something she coveted above everything else.

“not really! nothing really happens in egbertia. jane’s been losing her goddamn mind lately, but what else is new?”  
  
Jade gasped. “john! this is new! whats jane so upset about”  
  
“oh, didn’t i tell you? there’s this fuckoff huge party happening! dad wanted to throw her a ball for her being named the crown princess and everything. you know how jane can be with stuff like this. everything’s got to be just right or she’s gonna have a breakdown.”  
  
Jade frowned. She only had vague memories of Jane, to be honest. She had been three when Jade had been sent to live here, and unlike John, she rarely contacted her via the crystal ball. Her eyes were distant for a moment, her ears dropping as a frown crossed her face and she tried to figure out a way she could solve this particular problem.

“jade? hello? dangit, is it busted again?”  
  
“oh!” Jade perked up. “no sorry i just spaced out a little bit”  
  
“you didn’t miss much. jane yelled at a caterer for a while until dad made her say sorry. i thought karkat was gonna lose it! his face went so red, it was hilarious.”  
  
“whos karkat”  
  
“he’s a palace guard, he’s great. a little grumpy, but honestly it’s part of his charm? the way the guy just goes off on any little thing. i almost got him to smile, though. i smashed a cream tart right in jane’s face with the old ‘tap you on the wrong shoulder’ trick.”

Jade smiled as though she had any idea what her brother was talking about. “thats pretty funny”  
  
"thank you. someone has to give her humble pie. or...humble tart?" 

"the most delicious humility delivery! id have loved to see that for myself. your prank wars sound really fun"  
  
There was a brief pause before John said, in a voice that was probably more frustrated than intended, “yeah. me too. it’s not fair you’re stuck out there.”  
  
“ill get off someday john! its fine”  
  
“it really isn’t.”  
  
Jade let the silence sit there. It wasn’t as though she didn’t also get frustrated about this. In fact, she got very, extremely frustrated with the way things were.  
  
But as hard as she tried, she could not find the way to find a way to fix it. White fur bristled up on her hands and her face began to extend as a low growl escaped her lips.  
  
“jade? jade!”  
  
Jade let out a startled noise that was not entirely human. Her claws faded to nails and the fur vanished from where it had begun to sprout. “oh! sorry john”  
  
“it’s ok. i don’t blame you for being pissed! i’d be pissed, too!”  
  
“i dont want to just get pissed though!!! i want a solution but its just hard to find it right now” Jade sighed. “anyway lets talk about something better! have you heard from jake lately?”  
  
“oof, yeah. we got a letter from him the other day? it’s hard to read what the fuck that guy is talking about but i think he’s somewhere in derse?”  
  
“i wish hed come back already! i miss talking to him. it seems like you and dad are the only ones who talk to me anymore” Jade frowned. “and frankly it sucks!!!”  
  
“wait, jane doesn’t talk to you?” John frowned.  
  
“no!!!! you didnt know???” Jade made an exaggerated motion with her hands. The crystal ball toppled off her lap and onto the floor.

“oh fuck! hold on!” Rather than pick the ball up, Jade flopped over on the bed and hung her head and shoulders off the bed, looking into it upside down. Her glasses hung down off of her bright green eyes. “there!”  
  
“jade? are you there?”  
  
“yeah sorry! i guess i kind of...........dropped the ball there”  
  
“okay, nevermind, i’m turning the ball off.”  
  
Jade smiled and laughed, but her laugh faded when she saw John’s concerned and annoyed gaze.  
  
“i can’t fucking believe she hasn’t called you except wait, of course i can. i’m going to go give her a brotherly headlock followed by familial suplex and i’m going to make her contact you!”  
  
Jade’s eyes widened. “do you mean it?! thats great!!!! i want to yell at her myself”  
  
John’s expression softened. “she’s going to get a two times sibling beatdown!”  
  
“hell yes!” Jade exclaimed. “i cant wait for that! im going to keep this magic hunk of junk nearby all day just for that”  
  
Jade did not get a response. She looked at the ball and saw that, rather than her brother, the ball was once again an empty sea of stars. She let out a grumpy little huff and pushed herself back up onto the bed proper. She looked up at her ceiling and at the sky full of stars she had drawn upon it and thought about a peaceful little kingdom by the sea that she had not known for more than twenty years.

\-----

“rosey??? omg rosey plz say literally n e thing im dying over here”  
  
Rose groaned and pushed herself up into a sitting position. She could not yet open her eyes because even with them closed the world around her was too bright.  
  
They were inside the belfry of the tower of what Roxy assumed was a temple dedicated to the weird but adorable froggy deity people around here tended to worship. They had expected to find a bell or something up here, but all they saw were a large number of pipes protruding from deeper inside the temple and curving up to belfry’s empty windows.

“I’m alive, despite what my body seems to think was a good attempt otherwise.” Rose put her hands over her eyes and curled her knees to her chest.  
  
Roxy frowned from where they were sitting next to a disassembled pile of gun parts. “u dont need me 2 tell u this hot news bulletin straight from the nearest town crier but...that was sum bad shit that went down! like u usually arent doing that bad after channeling the void but its been getting worse every time”  
  
“It hasn’t been getting worse, I just need practice.” Rose finally opened her eyes in order to glare at their sibling. The light of what looked to be the setting sun alone was enough to make her head reel and nausea to pass through her in a wave.  
  
“um bs were not at scratchs hellschool 4 murderkids n e more and dads a continent away u dont need 2 bs me” Roxy turned more fully to their little sister and extended a hand. “ur getting fucked up away from the grimoire. i wasnt sure at first but now i am no more voidy shit ok i can handle it”  
  
“Your voidy shit doesn’t have the same utility mine does.” Rose braced herself against the pipes and pulled herself to her feet. “Sometimes, information needs to be acquired directly at the source, and the only way you tend to extract something from a brain is with a bullet. It’s effective, but hardly capable of giving us more information.”

“...yeah but i dont like it. u dont get it rosey u looked rly bad 4 a while. i wasnt even sure the brain zappy thing even worked u touched her 4 like a second” Roxy started putting their weapon back together.  
  
“It worked. If it hadn’t, I wouldn’t currently know how the guard shifts work, particularly when there’s supposed to be something akin to a ball going on. Or, in a place like this, maybe it’s called a hootenanny? A shindig?”  
  
“hey dont b classist im sure its great they probs have hoedowns! u cant get that shit in neon!” Roxy grinned at their sister and their sister gave a tired smile right back. “did u get where the target is btw”

“Roxy, your lack of faith wounds me to my core. I’m about to collapse in a fit of pique.”  
  
Roxy rolled their eyes without dropping their smile. “ok ms thespian lesbian”  
  
“To answer your question, yes.” Rose pushed off of the pipes right as Roxy snapped the weapon back together. “Our alleyway associate happened to know exactly how we might be able to reach Jane Crocker’s bedroom.”

\---

Kanaya couldn’t breath.  
  
She clawed all around her, all through the darkness, but she found nothing. Her hands could not find purchase in the abyss that surrounded her, and she sunk further and further down as the pressure built around her and her lungs caught nothing but water that tasted like tar.  
  
And then she felt a sudden tug. Kanaya took in a breath of air and shot into a sitting position, clawing around her and letting out a cry of alarm and--  
  
“Kanaya”  
  
Kanaya’s head snapped over to the source of the voice. A troll who looked much like her knelt over her. Her mouth was pulled into a concerned frown and she was holding a hand out towards her--the only hand the woman had. She took the hand after a moment and allowed her Ancestor to pull her up.  
  
“I--” Kanaya’s breath caught, and she had to take a moment to steady herself. “Yes Dolorosa Im Fine I Just Need A Moment I--”  
  
A stab of pain went through her head. Kanaya stumbled back from where she had stood and braced herself against the wall. “Pardon Me For Swearing In The Presence Of My Elder But Fuck What Happened”  
  
“I’m no+t certain” The Dolorosa gave her a concerned look and moved over to her. She was an older troll--several hundred years older than Kanaya and starting to show her age for reasons beyond her impressive height. She wore an ornate black and green dress with a shawl hanging over the right side--where her right arm would have been, if she still had one. The Dolorosa was scarred around her face and neck, and there was both grey in her hair and notches in her horns. “But it was mo+re than a tad distressing to+ co+me o+utside and see my yo+ungest unco+nscio+us o+n the gro+und with her swo+rd nearby and the laundry scattered o+n the gro+und. The swo+rd wasn’t pro+perly sto+red and the laundry was bo+th wet and dusty, which is definitely the mo+re pressing co+ncern o+ver the fact yo+u were apparently acco+sted”

“Im Sorry About The Laundry But Wait Accosted ? Im Not Sure I--” Another stab of pain shot through Kanaya’s head, but as it did, the events of the alley came flooding back to her.  
  
“. . . Yo+’re aware the laundry isn’t actually the pressing matter, yes ? We should get yo+u to+ a healer’s as so+o+n as po+ssible” The Dolorosa’s mouth set into a judgemental frown. “Did she co+me by again ? Is she getting yo+u into+ tro+uble ? Yo+u kno+w I do+n’t like yo+u asso+ciating with that girl”  
  
“Ancestor Please Its Not Vriska Its . . .”  
  
Kanaya looked at her sword, and then down at the laundry. She remembered--  
  
_A human crashed down from above her with a long string of creative expletives. Kanaya reached back to get her sword. The human tried to rush her, but she slammed Rose against the wall and--_  
  
Rose? Kanaya frowned. The other one had called her Rosey, right?  
  
“. . . Yo+u have been staring at the laundry fo+r a very lo+ng time. I tho+ught I wo+uld clarify that under the current circumstances I do+n’t care that it needs to be washed again. You need to+ go+ to+ a healer, dear”  
  
The Dolorosa reached for her descendant, but Kanaya shook her head. She reached down, picked up her sword, and said, “Do You Happen To Know Where My Breastplate Is I Dont Think It Would Be Wise To Fight In A Corset Steel Boning Or No Steel Boning”  
  
“And as much as I enjo+y the idea o+f my pro+geny beating the tar o+ut o+f who+ever kno+cked her o+ut in an alley, I do+n’t think it wo+uld be wise fo+r yo+u to+ rush o+ut into+ danger right--”  
  
“Sorry Ancestor Have To Go Kingdom Is In Danger Bye” Kanaya said as she zoomed into the tailory.   
  
The Dolorosa stared after her and then started to hobble for the door. Descendants these days.  
  
Inside the shop, Kanaya rushed up to her room--a cramped chamber on the second floor that was filled with dress forms and half-finished projects. She propped her sword against the wall and threw open her closet, crawling inside to pull a bin full of fabric out and place it on her bed. She reached all the way in back and then pulled out a large, square box, which she set on the bin and opened up.  
  
Gleaming steel reflected her jade and orange eyes back at her. She removed the breastplate from the box and saw her family’s mark emblazoned across the front.  
  
Things were flashing in her head. Kanaya knew that Rose must have taken some knowledge from her, but had not been able to complete whatever magical assault she had attempted, because rather than erase their confrontation, Kanaya knew two things--that Princess Jane was in terrible danger and that she needed to find Karkat immediately.

Kanaya finished fastening her breastplate to her chest. She picked up her greatsword and slid it into a sheath across her back before rushing back down the stairs and out the door, into the nascent twilight.


End file.
